


Rantaro's Bizarre Adventure

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bisexuality, Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nervousness, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Seduction, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Rantaro feels deprived of fun, adventure and pretty girls to fuck. A pair of chance encounters give him a bit of all three and show a good time to two of his underclassmen.Takes place in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan AU.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Maizono Sayaka, Amami Rantaro/Maizono Sayaka/Tsumiki Mikan, Amami Rantaro/Tsumiki Mikan, Maizono Sayaka/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Rantaro's Bizarre Adventure

Two years. Two long years stuck in the same place. The people were fine –great, in fact. But you could only nose around an academy, even one as big as Hope's Peak, for so long before you'd found everything of note. A lot of people didn't mind, but for someone like the Ultimate Traveller? Well, you were just asking for them to go stir crazy.

Rantaro Amami sighed, placing his head in his hand as he stared out an open window. Many, many storeys below he could hear the usual chaos that came from having so many 'unique' personalities clash together. An explosion –no doubt from a mix of the Ultimate Inventor and Ultimate Mechanic—sent a small breeze to ruffle his short, greenish-blond hair. The whiff of acrid smoke sent memories of distant lands sailing through his mind; bonfires in frostbitten woods, roasting meat on a savannah night, or the thousand heavy spices of a hookah bar.

And he'd given them all up for the guarantee of success in life.

He drummed his fingers on the windowsill. He'd seemed to be doing pretty well on his own before enrolling here. Always finding new places and people… especially young women. That drew a smirk across his face. Sure, there was a lot more to life than getting laid, and he would be the one to know it, but that didn't make it any less fun. And looking for his sisters gave him all sorts of opportunities to get to know the locals, dive into their culture and, well, share a few experiences. Hope's Peak, on the other hand…

Giggling behind him made his ears twitch. He peered over his shoulder as Angie and her little troupe waltzed past. It wasn't like he didn't have options here: Miss Yonaga herself wasn't precisely prudish. Hell, none of the girls in his class ranked anything below a seven. Some of the second years broke the scale entirely. From bronze-skinned Amazonian goddesses to tiny, adorable dancers, the variety wasn't an issue. Even a few of the teachers caught his eye, though his travels had very quickly taught him not to cause a scandal somewhere you can't sail away from.

He knew it was terrible, but without a bit of novelty, casual hook-ups didn't do much for him. And the oddballs here would either kill him or were far, far out of his league. A certain princess came to mind, as did the recently enrolled gothic gambler. Although, if he pulled that off, who knew what she could do with those red heels…

Chuckling to himself, he stepped away from the window. Hands in the pockets of his dull brown uniform, Rantaro walked downstairs, skipping a few for a little adrenaline rush. Was that it, then? Had the local talent scared his mojo off?

He danced around the Ultimate Martial Artist's large, muscular frame and landed on a firm 'yes.' If not from the girls who could kill him, then all the guys with scary talents like 'Biker' and 'Yakuza.' Still, he only had one more year of this to go. Maybe he could last long-

Something warm, dense and very soft smashed into him.

Rantaro's feet missed the next step. A brief moment of weightlessness froze his heart before he and the weight tumbled down to the next landing. Someone shrieked. The wooden floor knocked the wind out of him, pain lancing through his back. Stars floated about his head.  
"Ow…" Rantaro mumbled. Everything wobbled and shook around him. He blinked the spots and stares away, his head slowly clearing itself. Why was it so dark? He tried to move, but something substantial held his chest down. Reaching up to push whatever it was off of his chest and head, Rantaro stopped when his fingers sunk into something hot and soft. He gave it an experimental squeeze.

"Eep!"

Oh. Oh, wow.

He pushed himself along the floor, torn between laughing his arse off and apologising profusely. Somehow, despite all the odds, the girl he'd run into had ended up sitting on his face. Her skirt had flipped down over her waist, putting her plain panties and plump rump on full display. If she'd landed any further up, she could have suffocated him with those massive thighs of hers. What a way to go.

The girl stared over her shoulder, frozen solid. Her pale, round cheeks quickly reddened.

Rantaro coughed. "Hey, uh-"

"I-I'm sorry!" She shouted. "I-I should have been watching where I was going! It's my fault you fell, p-please forgive me! I can do anything you want if it helps!"

"Woah, hey, it's alright! Accidents happen." Rantaro glanced between her arse and her face. Anything, huh? Wait, no, dude, they never meant 'anything.'

The girl sniffled, tears budding in the corners of her eyes. She crawled off him and retreated to a corner, still not addressing the issue of her skirt. "Y-you can beat me if you want. O-or draw on me, or parade me around like a dog! Wh-whatever makes you feel better!"

There was no way those weren't all fetish things. Rantaro tore his eyes away from her legs and pushed himself back onto his feet. "Listen, it's alri-"

He slipped and barely caught himself on the railing, his head swimming. "Woah."

"Are you okay?" The girl sprang up from the floor, her poorly-cut purple hair flying behind her. Before Rantaro could get a word in, she cupped his head and slowly turned him side to side. "Do you feel any dizziness?"

"A… a little." He said. She pressed herself close against him, gently prodding the back of his head with her fingers. Chemical, medically clean smells floated off her like she were a walking hospital. Looked it to, given the bandages across her arms and legs.

She propped up on her tiptoes to equalise the height difference a little and tapped the back of his head. A sharp pain made him wince. "Ow."

"H-how bad did that hurt?"

"Not much, just kind of-"

"How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Uh… two." Rantaro said, not thinking about her fingers as he stared down. The dull brown and white uniform struggled to keep her curves in check: the shirt strained against her chest as if it were several sizes too small for her. Quite a far cry from most of the other, slender girls around the academy. Rantaro shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Probably didn't have as cushy a landing as you, is all."

Her cheeks flared up again. The girl tapped her fingers together and stepped back. "Ehehe… sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

"No harm, no foul. Guess we both need to keep an eye on where we're going." He smiled at her, slipping his hands into his pockets. Rantaro made to make his smooth exit, and instead collapsed back against the railing as his brain scrambled. "Shit!"

"Ah! A-are you sure you're okay? Y-you might have hit your head pretty hard!"

"I'll be fine, it's just a little bump."

The girl glared up at him. She wrapped her arm around his waist, hoisted his over her shoulder and firmly held him in place. "We need to get you to the infirmary. Y-you might have a concussion!"

Rantaro opened his mouth to protest but stopped. She did have a point. Besides, who was he to stop a cute girl from taking him somewhere? He sighed and gestured down the stairs. "Lead the way."

***

"So… Ultimate Nurse, huh?" Rantaro held an icepack to his temple.

The girl –Mikan Tsumiki—nodded. "I-I don't have the qualifications, b-but they let me help out here all the time. It's nice to have people to look after."

"I'm sure they appreciate it." He certainly did; the infirmary was nothing but rows of white beds separated by white sheets in a small, white room. Barely anything welcoming, especially when empty. Come to think of it, Rantaro wasn't sure he'd ever seen the actual nurse in here before.

"U-um… how are you feeling?"

"Well, my head still hurts, but beyond that… pretty good." Rantaro smiled. He shivered as a drop of ice water slithered down his arm.

"Any nausea? Lightheadedness?"

He shook his head, and Mikan sighed with relief.

"I'm glad," Mikan said, an adorable little smile lighting up her face. "I-if the headache persists, or you get any more symptoms, please come back right away."

"And if they don't? Can I still come back to see you?" He said with a coy smirk.

She let out a shocked squeak and froze, complete with deer-in-the-headlights eyes. "Wh-why would you want to do that? Did I do something wrong?! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever it is! P-please, forgive me!"

"Hey, hey, woah! It's not like that!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikan repeated, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rantaro stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Mikan. It's alright. I appreciate what you've done."

She looked quietly up at him for a few seconds, before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "You m-mean it?"

"Of course. Always handy to know a nurse, right?" He offered her a broad smile.

"Hehe…" Mikan shyly smiled back at him, her face lighting up. The sight damn near stopped his heart. "I-if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I can give you a-as many shots as you need."

"Anything, huh?" Rantaro pushed his luck further. "Would it be wrong to ask for a full-body examination?"

Mikan's face turned bright pink. Her eyes flicked up and down his body.

"I'm just kidding." Rantaro held his hands up and chuckled.

"A-ah… of course." She looked pointedly down at the floor.

"Why? Were you interested?"

She squeaked. "I-I, um…"

He unsubtly placed his hand on the wall behind her, effectively pinning her between it and him. Her eyes widened, and her breath caught. Rantaro smirked down at her, ready to bring his other hand up to her chin.

Her nerve broke. "Ah! I have to go! I w-was supposed to meet someone!"

Mikan rushed out of the infirmary, mumbling more excuses and covering her face. Rantaro held back a laugh, mentally kicking himself for moving so fast. Shy, nervous girls ranked up there on the adorable scale, but man, her hair-trigger was way past anything he'd seen before. Combine that with the weird punishments she'd offered him previously and, well… he felt a little bad. She'd almost be too easy a target. Hell, given her outburst, he'd probably be able to pressure her into doing literally anything. That kinda made him sick.

The poor girl deserved to feel better about herself than that. Rantaro ran through his years of experience to put a plan together. Finally, he had something interesting to do around here: net himself a naughty nurse, and do it in the nicest way imaginable. Let her feel sexy and wanted, a touch of overt flirting every now and then… Oh, yeah. Now he felt alive again.

***

The plan was simple: over a couple days, maybe even weeks, he'd show up with small injuries. Just little things that didn't need the actual nurse's attention; nothing more than excuses to get him alone with Mikan. Maybe bump into her now and then and thank her for everything she's done for him. And, depending on how receptive she was…

He couldn't move too fast, though. At best Mikan would run away embarrassed: at worst, he'd be the piece of shit who took advantage of her.

Rantaro wandered the corridors of the academy's main building. Finding anyone proved difficult, given how much space there was for far less than a hundred students. And, given that class wasn't compulsory, you couldn't just pop into their homeroom. He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Usually, he'd just give up and wait for her to cross his path, but with nothing on his schedule, that'd leave him even more bored.

He waved to a trio of tanned, athletic girls, adding in a little wink. Only one blushed; the bustiest looking confused while the third, gargantuan one glared at him like a pissed off ogre. Rantaro decided to walk a little faster. He rushed past the library doors, resigning himself to spending an afternoon in his dorm.

His ears twitched, and he backtracked. He knew that nervous apology anywhere.

Carefully pushing the door open, Rantaro slipped inside. He kept himself pressed against the bookshelves, following the pair of voices. That was definitely Mikan, complete with nervous stuttering, but he didn't recognise the other. Definitely not someone from his class. Stopping just in front of the row that the voices floated out from, he poked his head around the corner.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought it would be here," Mikan stood on her tiptoes, frantically scouring a shelf.

"Maybe someone's already checked it out?" Her companion asked. Rantaro hadn't recognised the voice, but he definitely knew the face; slim, perfectly pretty and framed by long, dark blue hair. Even out in the most remote places of the world, you couldn't escape the fame and music of Idol Sensation Sayaka Maizono.

"Maybe…" Mikan dropped down. "I'm sorry I brought you all this way for nothing. Y-you can pull my hair if it makes you feel better!"

"This book you mentioned… was it this one?" Sayaka pulled one off the shelf behind her.

"H-huh!? That's it! How did you find it?"

"Oh, that's easy," She beamed, "It's because I'm psychic."

Mikan's eyes grew wide. She stepped back and thumped into the bookcase. "Ps-psychic?!"

"Just kidding! Someone had put it back under 'T' and not 'F', is all. Probably one of the international students."

"Oh… th-that sounds like something I'd do…" Mikan slumped.

"That's weird, this book doesn't have a blurb." Sayaka turned the thin volume over in her hands.

"A lot of Fukawa's books don't. B-but people buy them just because they know it's going to be good no matter what. It must be nice, h-having someone as famous as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy in your class."

Sayaka laughed. "And the Ultimate Fashionista. But you can't talk; you have a princess in yours! Sometimes I see her outside, and animals flock to her, like in one of those cartoons."

"Hehe… she's really kind and sweet, too." Mikan steepled her fingers and smiled. "A lot of the other girls bully me, but she never says a nasty word."

"You think she's beautiful, don't you?"

"Huh!?"

"It's written all over your thoughts. You think about her a lot."

"Eep! You really do have psychic powers!" Mikan threw her hands over her head and cowered.

"Of course not," Sayaka giggled, "I just have excellent intuition. Why, were you thinking something embarrassing?"

"N-no…"

"Shame… I'd kinda like to be able to read those thoughts." Sayaka stepped just a little closer to Mikan.

The nurse definitely noticed, her cheeks flaring pink. Rantaro's eyebrow shot up. Well, now; did the idol have a hidden secret?

"So… you said this book's main character sounded a lot like me, right?" Sayaka said as if nothing had happened.

Mikan nodded too quickly. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Huh. I would never have guessed Toko was a fan. Though, it might just be a coincidence… She doesn't seem like the Idol type."

"W-wouldn't it be funny if she was a secret fan?" Mikan giggled. "L-like, she has a bunch of posters hidden in her closet…"

"And what about you? Anything hidden in your closet?"

Mikan nearly jumped out of her skin. "Wh-what do you mean!?"

"Well, you must have known a little about me to be able to compare us. And I do love meeting my fans." Sayaka unsubtly placed her hand on Mikan's arm, nearly reducing the older girl to a mumbling wreck.

"A-all of them?"

"Are you sure you're not thinking anything embarrassing?"

"That's not fair!" Mikan whined.

Sayaka laughed. "Sorry! You're just a lot of fun tease."

Mikan curled up, tapping her fingers together. "I-I thought you were, um… involved?"

"Oh, right…" Sayaka looked at the ground.

Rantaro stifled a laugh. Ah, yes, the whole school was painfully aware of the clusterfuck love-polygon of Makoto Naegi. Guess being the 'lucky student' had its drawbacks.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything!" Mikan hurriedly said. "Ugh, I made things so bad. Please, b-beat me with that book until you feel better!"

"Don't worry, it's fine." Sayaka perked up with a pretty smile. "I just figured that maybe I could try a few new things until stuff worked out."

"New things?"

"Well, being an idol means there's a lot of restrictions. But here, I get to be a little more… flexible." She put an undue amount of emphasis on the last word.

Mikan gulped, her back thumping against the bookshelf behind her. "M-maybe we should just, um, ch-check out the book before the library closes!"

"Oh, you're right. It is getting a little late."

Rantaro ducked down another aisle. Pretending to be interested in a book, he peered beyond the shelves to watch the two girls leave. His smile broadened: Sayaka kept placing her hand on Mikan's arm, leaning closer while the older girls trembled. How very forward of her. Not that Mikan seemed to mind in the slightest, under all those nerves. The two of them must be spoiled for choice in this academy, so for them both to land on each other…

He could appreciate a little competition. Although, as the gears in his head kept turning, another option presented itself. Why bother trying to outdo Sayaka when they had the same idea? He'd have to test the waters, of course, but that was half the fun.

Change of plans: time to see if he could score a two-for-one deal.

***

It took a few days for Rantaro to find Sayaka alone. Famous, pretty girl with a lot of bubbly energy? Crowds flocked to her day in and day out. But he figured even she would need a breather now and then, and with a little perseverance and luck, he found her taking that breather in a quiet corridor. The same one he'd been brooding in before he'd met Mikan, in fact. Small world.

He watched her for a few short seconds, ears pricking to make sure no other footsteps came close. She seemed completely oblivious, staring out of the open window with her head in her hand. A light breeze ruffled her dark blue hair, the bright sun turning her skin to porcelain. Rantaro took a deep breath, glanced around the dull cream corridor for the fourth time, and walked toward her. He made a special effort not to sneak or creep, so as not to surprise her.

"This spot taken?" He asked.

"Oh, no." Her distant, neutral expression cracked into a smile as she shuffled back.

He settled in beside her and stared out at the same old school grounds. "It's nice up here, isn't it?"

"Mhmm. Quiet, too. Barely anyone comes by. I don't even know if there are any classes up here."

"Lot of budget being wasted, huh? There's, what, five classes? The school seems way too big for just us."

"Well, there is the reserve course, I guess." Sayaka tapped her chin with a finger.

"That's true, but they don't get to come in here. So, that's an even bigger waste." He stared at the dull, boxy building squeezed off to the side of the campus. "Imagine all the people we never get to meet, sitting down there resenting us. Then again, you're famous, so you probably know what that's like."

"I'm not that famous," She said, blushing a little. Her smile seemed a bit fake. "But… it is nice to be a student again. Just me and my friends, hanging out and having fun."

"And then you remember your friends are princesses or inventors. Or a robot."

"Wait, he's actually a robot? I thought it was a costume!"

"Oh, no. Real, genuine robot." Rantaro grinned. "We got someone else for the costume bit."

Sayaka laughed. "Maybe that's why they don't let the others in. Can you imagine how many people would stare?"

"Wait until they find out he's not actually a death robot or anything. Honestly, he's more ordinary than some of us. Have you seen the stuff that mechanic keeps making?"

"More like heard it." She rolled her eyes. "He's been trying to get Mondo to ride that super-fast motorcycle of his. That can't end well…"

"You really do make the strangest friends here."

"Only if you're an upperclassman."

"You and Mikan seem to get on really well."

"Jealous?" Sayaka smirked up at him.

Rantaro blinked, a little taken aback. "That's a bold assumption."

"It's not an assumption if I'm reading your mind." She said, before giggling like, well, a schoolgirl. "Just kidding. It's written all over your face, is all."

"I wouldn't call it jealousy, really." He tried to shrug it off. "I just know what she's like. Scared all the time. It's good to know she has someone looking out for her, you know?"

"Aw, that's nice of you. I didn't realise you were that close."

"Well…" Rantaro scratched the back of his head. "I end up in the infirmary a lot. I think she worries more than I do. Kind of cute, though."

"It's adorable," Sayaka mused, "I just wish we had more time to spend together, honestly. Our schedules don't line up that well."

Bingo, an opening. Rantaro leant back onto the windowsill, trying not to smile too hard. "Really? Classes all over the place, huh?"

"I should really be in one right now."

"Hey, it's not like they're mandatory. As long as you show up to the exams, they don't care."

"That's true." Sayaka looked up at the ceiling, finger tapping her chin.

"From what I've seen, she really enjoys time with you, too. It'd be a shame not to take the opportunity to get her out of her shell." He clicked his tongue. "Especially with how much time she spends alone in the infirmary."

"What do you mean?" Sayaka looked at him. Didn't need to be psychic to see the interest there.

"Well, a lot of the time, the nurse doesn't bother to show up. No point when Mikan can handle it, right? Hell, I rarely see anyone else in there. No better place to get some privacy." Rantaro chuckled. "Hey, throw in a fake illness, and you've even got an excuse to skip class. Something easy, like a headache. But, that's just what I'd do. Probably best not to take too much advice from me."

Sayaka let out a non-committal 'hm.'

"Ah, look at me rambling." He hopped off the windowsill. "Like I said, that's just something I'd do. With everyone else in class, you'd have no problem getting some time alone with her. I'm sure she'd appreciate the company."

Rantaro waved over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor. "See you around."

"Huh? Oh, right." Sayaka snapped out of her little trance. "See ya."

He turned the corner, waited for a few seconds, and peeked around again. A devilish smile appeared as he watched Sayaka stand there, lost in her thoughts. She chewed her lower lip and hugged the book closer to her chest. Just the tiniest hint of blush hit her cheeks. And there was the naughty little smile.

Hurrying down the corridor and skipping down the steps, Rantaro grinned like an idiot. One little idea planted like a seed. All too easy.  
***

"Ow," Rantaro hissed. Stumbling through the infirmary door, he pressed a hand to the side of his head.

"Eep!" Mikan nearly leapt out of her skin. "R-Rantaro?!"

"Ow, ow, ow…" He repeated, slumping against a cabinet.

Mikan rushed over to him, panicked eyes full and rapidly flicking over his face. "What's wrong? A-are you hurt?"

"My head is killing me."

"Y-you don't have a fever… and you're not sweating either…" She pressed her hand against his forehead. "What kind of pain? Aching, sharp, o-or-?"

He hissed loudly. A little too loudly, if Rantaro was honest with himself. Acting had never been a strong suit of his. "I tried taking some pain killers, but it just won't stop! It's like a knife behind my eyes!"

"A migraine?! D-do you feel nauseous?"

"Y-yeah… a lot, actually. And dizzy."

"W-we have to get you to lie down, right now!"

Mikan pulled him through the otherwise empty infirmary, gently easing him onto a bed. Rantaro let her shift him about, kind of enjoying how authoritative she was in nurse mode. Maybe he'd try to get that angle at some point. One step at a time, though. He settled back onto the firm mattress and rough sheets –how could anyone relax on these? — and pretended to wince.

Mikan rushed past, dimming the lights and pulling curtains around his bed. "Does that feel better? D-do you need anything?"

"A little better…" Rantaro closed his eyes.

"Th-that's good! I-I'll, um… I-I'll try to get you something for the pain! Wait right there!"

… They didn't have opioids in here, did they? Nah, she'd never dose him up that much; a nurse had to work appropriately, not just fill someone with shots. Right?

"Ow…" Groaned another voice.

Thankfully, Rantaro didn't have to worry for long. He opened one eye, a cheeky grin on his face. Though he couldn't see Sayaka past the screens, he recognised her voice and heard her stumble across the infirmary floor just like he had.

Mikan's concerned squeak came out much more muted. "S-Sayaka? Oh, no, does your head hurt?"

"Y-yeah… it feels so bad, I could barely get myself down here…" The idol almost sounded genuine. If Rantaro didn't know better, he might have actually been worried. "I feel so… ah!"

A dull thud sounded, followed by Mikan's frantic footsteps.

"This is bad… I-I hope this doesn't mean there's an epidemic!" She worried for a moment, grunting a little. Rantaro assumed she was trying to help Sayaka up. "No fever, or sweating… what's going on? Do you f-feel hot at all?"

"Well… a little. I think it's getting worse."

"W-worse?!"

"It always gets worse… whenever I'm around you."

"… H-huh?"

Something rattled. Mikan squeaked loudly, a small slap suggesting she covered her mouth with her hand. Sayaka giggled.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mikan said in a hushed whisper.

"You asked if I was feeling hot, didn't you? I'm burning up, Nurse Tsumiki."

And there was Rantaro's cue. He quietly slipped off of the bed and crept towards the sizeable white curtain blocking his view.

Mikan trembled, her back pressed against the wall as she half-sat on the nurse's desk. Sayaka squeezed herself between Mikan's thighs, a sultry smirk on her face. Her hands rested on Mikan's legs as she inched closer and closer, Mikan's face reddening.

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news…" Sayaka half-sang. "I've got a bad case of loving you."

"Sayaka, wait-!" Mikan started before Sayaka cut her off with a kiss.

She stiffened, her eyes wide, but only for a second. Her eyes closed and she melted against Sayaka, a soft moan escaping as they kissed. The idol's hands slid up Mikan's legs, pushing the skirt just a little higher, exposing the smooth skin beneath. Their bodies pressed tightly together. Mikan's trembling hands held Sayaka's waist. They broke apart slowly, the two of them panting.

"Not so bad, right?" Sayaka asked.

Mikan whined. "N-not here! There's someone else in the infirmary!"

"Hey, I don't mind watching," Rantaro said.

Mikan squeaked, shoving her skirt back down as she turned to face him. "Y-you should be getting bed rest! Wait, a-and this isn't what you think it is!"

"Oh, I think he knows exactly what this is," Sayaka smirked. "How's your head, Rantaro?"

"Right as rain the moment you stepped in." He leant nonchalantly against the wall. "It's the darnedest thing."

"U-um, what's going on?" Mikan whimpered.

"Rantaro's been playing us both, haven't you?" Sayaka asked.

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was that obvious."

"Well, I might be cheating a little. I am an ESPer."

Rantaro chuckled. "Really? Well, in that case, you already know the rest of my plan."

"I don't think I need to be psychic to work out why you'd want the two of us in one place." She kissed up Mikan's neck and giggled as the nurse squirmed.

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"Oh, not for me. I think it'll be a lot of fun. But it all depends on how Mikan feels."

Mikan looked between the two of them. "Wh-what are you going to do to me? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean-"

Sayaka kissed her again. "Shh. You don't have to be scared."

"We just want to have a little fun. If you're not okay, or you don't feel ready, well… I'm not going to push it," Rantaro said, "You just always seem a little stressed. So, I was wondering if we could help find a way to relieve that. If you catch my drift."

Mikan gulped. "I-if you both want to use me a-as a stress ball, you can. I-I won't stop you!"

"Ooh, do you like it rough?" Sayaka purred.

"I-I, um…" Her cheeks turned bright red. She looked pointedly down at the floor.

"Oh, you're so tense…"

"I think she needs to warm up a little, don't you?" Rantaro said.

"Leaving that up to me while you watch, huh?" Sayaka teased.

"I figured you'd be used to performing in front of an audience."

"It's much more fun when it's a private party." She cupped Mikan's cheek and kissed her forcefully.

Once again, the curvy girl melted in Sayaka's hands. Their brown blazers slipped off their shoulders, down to piles on the floor. Rantaro quietly kicked the door closed, his eyes following Sayaka's fingers as they undid the buttons on Mikan's straining shirt. Mikan trembled as her everyday white bra peeked into view. Her breasts barely fit inside the cups, a faint crease dug into the skin. Hefting them in her hands, Sayaka bit her lip and purred.

"Wow," She breathed.

"Th-they're not too big, are they?" Mikan mumbled.

"Of course not! I'm actually a little jealous." Sayaka dragged her fingers down over Mikan's stomach, her nails leaving soft red lines on the pale surface. "You look so soft."

"Ugh… I know, I'm a fat pig."

"Aw, no, you're not. You're a marshmallow," Sayaka giggled, "Squishy, sweet and delicious."

"Delicious?"

She let out a sharp cry as Sayaka nibbled her collarbone. She trembled, her bust jiggling as her back arched. The idol peppered Mikan's bust and neck with kisses. Naughty hands pushed her pleated skirt back up her thighs, a flash of underwear peeking through, and giving Mikan's plump arse a firm squeeze.

Rantaro slipped around behind Sayaka, hands moving up her sides. "Mind if I join?"

"Ooh, lucky me." Sayaka ground back against him.

"Well, I figured since Mikan wasn't going to…" He deftly undid and pulled her shirt open. A pretty pink bra tipped with bows held up her modest bust. Rantaro traced his hands over the subtle valleys and toned peaks of her stomach. "Gotta be honest, I expected you to be a bit soft yourself."

"Dancing on stage isn't easy." She shimmied out of her skirt, matching panties hugging her equally firm and toned arse. "Didn't you see my calendar?"

"Got me there." He groped her arse with one hand and her breast with the other. He peppered her neck with kisses and nips, feeling her writhe against him. Rantaro traced along the band of her panties and down over her crotch, two fingers slowly grinding against her.

Sayaka shuddered. "Mm… someone enjoyed the show."

"And someone enjoyed giving it."

"We all have our wild sides. Why do you think I like being on stage in those outfits?" She gently pried Mikan's legs apart and brought her hand to the nurse's panties.

Mikan squeaked and almost clamped her legs shut again. "Y-you don't have to focus on me! M-Maybe, um… Rantaro deserves it more?"

"You think so?" Sayaka ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers. "Well, if he insists…"

Rantaro cocked an amused eyebrow. Stepping back, he quickly undid his trousers, and let his hard cock push out of his boxers. Both girls' eyes lit up. Sayaka slid down to her knees and took hold of his shaft, looking up with a playful smile. Wasting no time, she dragged her tongue up the underside and cupped his balls in her palm. Rantaro hissed at the sudden pleasure, his hand running through her hair and gently pressing her against his crotch.

His breath caught, and a shiver ran through him. Fuck, Sayaka knew what she was doing! He looked over to Mikan, still sat on the desk with one hand buried between her thighs; her whole, rapt attention on Sayaka. Rantaro whistled and gestured down at the floor. Mikan's eyes widened in either shock or fear, but still, she dutifully slipped down beside the idol.

Between the two of them, Rantaro nearly keeled over. Their tongues and lips lavished his cock and balls, accompanied by soft moans and wet slurps. Whenever their tongues brushed one another, the two girls broke away to kiss passionately; their hands roaming each other's bodies. Mikan's bra vanished, letting her massive tits swing free for Sayaka's enjoyment. Her own bra disappeared soon after. Rantaro's fingers curled through their long locks and pushed them back to his cock. Their gleeful sucking and licking sent jolts of pleasure through him. Pleasure enhanced all the more by their needy, lust-filled staring up at him.

The pressure at Rantaro's hilt threatened to boil over as Mikan swallowed his shaft, her head bobbing slowly. Sayaka watched and chewed her lip, a hand slipping into Mikan's panties. The nurse squirmed, her rhythm broken, before popping and gasping. Sayaka quickly took her place, eagerly sucking Rantaro off; faster and deeper than Mikan had before. Mikan pouted, until they swapped again, this time with Sayaka sliding around behind her to grope and tease Mikan's breasts.

"You look good sucking cock," Sayaka whispered in Mikan's ear.

Mikan whined in protest. She gasped as Sayaka pushed her further down Rantaro's shaft, tears budding up in the corners of her eyes. Sayaka's teeth and tongue played over the nurse's pale neck, hands moving back down to the soaked panties barely hidden between her thick thighs.

"Okay!" Rantaro said, forcing himself to push Mikan off him. Any longer and he knew damn well he'd cum down her throat. As much as he wanted to, what kind of form would that be with two girls eager for his dick? "Let's get the real show started."

"B-but…" Mikan whimpered. She writhed in Sayaka's grip, quickly silenced by another kiss.

Sayaka pulled Mikan off the floor and threw her onto one of the infirmary's beds. Wasting no time, her hands brushed up Mikan's legs and yanked the sodden fabric of her panties away. On instinct, Mikan moved to cover herself but found her hands quickly pinned above her head. Sayaka crawled atop the curvier girl, holding her down with her own slender body.

"I think she's ready for you, Rantaro." Sayaka teased.

He chuckled and stood behind them, quickly relieving Sayaka of her own wet panties. "She's not the only one."

"Can you blame me? She looked so cute on her knees."

"I-I did not!" Mikan said.

Sayaka squished their chests together. "You look even cuter trapped, though. Better hurry up and fuck her, before I take her all for myself."

"Wait, hold on." Rantaro reached for a set of drawers. "There's got to be some protection around here somewhere."

"U-Um…" Mikan tapped her fingers together. "Seiko's been supplying the nurse's office with her own medicine. And I might've given it to a lot of the girls… Including myself."

"Medicine? Oh." He chuckled. "Should've guessed. What else would happen with a bunch of horny students in one place, right? What about you, Sayaka?"

"I can't risk cramps on stage, so…" She waved her arse from side-to-side. "You don't have to hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Taking hold of Sayaka's hips, Rantaro pushed his cock inside. She gasped and pushed back against him. Taking her cue, he slammed his cock down to the hilt, revelling in the sensation. His fingernails dug lightly into her skin while he paused, her cunt squeezing tight around his cock. Sayaka looked over her shoulder, her eyes hungry, and ground her hips against him.

"What're you waiting for?" She asked.

He smirked. Wasting no time, he brought himself up to a steady pace, hissing and groaning as he pounded her. Sayaka's whole body swayed, her hips thrusting in time with his as her back arched and her eyes rolled. Her arms gave way; she slumped onto Mikan, half-burying her head in the nurse's shoulder, and let out a long, low moan. Rantaro wrapped a hand around her long, blue locks and gently tugged until Sayaka's pleasure-contorted face hovered above Mikan's. He wanted the curvier girl to see precisely what was coming her way.

Mikan's eyes stayed wide, on the border between excited and frightened. She glanced between his face and Sayaka's. Her breath grew shallow, almost matching the Idol's, while a hand snuck down between their naked bodies. A smirk tugged at the corner of Rantaro's mouth. Guess he'd have to go a little faster.

He slid himself out of Sayaka, giving her butt a firm squeeze as she whimpered in protest.

"W-wait, why did you sto- hah!" Mikan's head lolled back as he thrust into her. She quivered, and her legs wrapped tightly around Sayaka's waist. Each shallow thrust brought out another whimper, gasps and squeaks quickly turning to moans.

"Mm…" Sayaka purred, "Feels good, doesn't he?"

Mikan nodded vigorously. She grabbed Sayaka by her hair and crushed their lips together. Sayaka kissed back, an amused chuckled escaping the kiss until Rantaro's cock slammed back into her and forced out a sharp cry.

Swapping between their tight, wet cunts, Rantaro had to hold himself back. Just watching the two girls passionately kiss and writhe atop one another pushed him to the edge. The pressure at his hilt bubbled up far too fast, the brief period between pussies giving him some respite. The bed creaked with every thrust, punctuated by the slap of his hips on both their arses. His hands roamed their bodies, squeezing soft thigh or brushing over toned stomach, their flushed skin hot to the touch. He gave Sayaka's arse a light slap, and she shivered on his cock.

"Rantaro!" Sayaka bit her lip and trembled. "Get on the bed. It's not fair you do all the work."

He pulled out of her, somewhere between reluctant and grateful. Cumming too early would be poor form. The girls disentangled themselves and made space, letting him lie back with his hands behind his head. Mikan's eyes never left his cock or his abs, even as she shuffled up to straddle his hips.

"I-is it okay if, um… I go first?" She tapped her fingers together.

"You changed your tune," Rantaro teased.

Mikan whined with a cute little pout, grinding her slick cunt along his cock. "Please, please, please…"

He took hold of her hips and guided her up. Clearly trying not to show how eager she was, Mikan propped his cock up and brought herself down on it. Her eyes rolled back, and she bit her lip, her thighs trembling as she sank to his hilt. Giving herself a moment of pause, she began to bounce on him. Mikan's hands moved from his stomach back to his thighs for support as her back arched, and her hair flew around her. Her massive tits jiggled and swayed hypnotically. Rantaro gave her arse a few sharp slaps, alight red imprint appearing on her smooth skin.

He thrust up into her, matching her rhythm at first. But she quickly outpaced him, her hips moving wildly as a dazed smile spread over her face. Mikan's moaning grew louder, threatening to alert the entire school until Sayaka's lips silenced her. The idol's hand found its way between Mikan's thighs to tease until the nurse's whole body quivered.

His head lolled back with a content sigh. Rantaro cocked an eyebrow when Sayaka's knees settled either side of him.

"Don't forget about me." She winked.

He smirked back. "How could I ever?"

Moving his hands to Sayaka's thighs, he pulled her down and pushed himself up. His tongue dove into her waiting cunt, her legs immediately clamping around him. Firmer than Mikan's, more solid and defined, and no less enticing to stroke and squeeze. It didn't take him long to brush his tongue over her clit or find the sensitive spots inside her to make her shiver. Both her and Mikan's moans slipped from long, low and loud to muffled by their passionate kissing. And further drowned out by the warm flesh nearly suffocating him.

He gulped down what little breath he could and worked his aching tongue over Sayaka's folds. Mikan squirmed on his cock, her cunt clenching around him as her rhythm faltered. Rantaro gave a few thrusts to keep her going, the pressure at his base mounting. He could feel the desperation wrack her body; hear it in the soft whimpers and quiet begging that escaped her. If he could just hold back for a little longer…!

Mikan's thighs clamped around him. Her nails dragged across his stomach. A strangled gasp escaped her as her whole body tensed and shuddered. Rantaro grabbed her hips and slammed into her, pushing himself to keep going. Sayaka lifted herself off him, just in time to let him watch Mikan's face contort with pleasure and her body twitch with violent spasms. Her needy cunt squeezed tight, as if begging him to finish too, and he gladly obliged. With a barely withheld shout, he let the pressure explode out of him. Pulses ripped up his cock and into her waiting pussy, pumping her full of hot, thick cum. His mind blanked out and covered itself in a warm, white fog.

Exhaustion settled in his limbs as he came down from his high, his shoulders slumping into the sheets. Sweat dripped down his neck. Rantaro exhaled slowly, a little chuckle following close behind. Sayaka eased Mikan off his cock, his semi-hard shaft flopping onto his stomach. Mikan didn't fare much better; her legs gave way, and she nearly slumped off the bed, cum leaking down her quivering thighs.

"Woah…" Sayaka cooed, "That looked intense."

Mikan closed her eyes and nodded, shivering with delight.

"Somehow, I think she might be more experienced than she lets on." Rantaro propped himself up and wiped his mouth.

Sayaka giggled. "That's funny, coming from mister 'bites off more than I can chew.'"

"You think I can't handle you?"

"Not like this." She dragged a finger along the underside of his cock.

"You just need to give me a little time. I'll be back before you know it."

He sat on the side of the bed, gently patting his lap. Sayaka rolled her eyes, but still straddled him with a smile. A short first kiss bled into a long, passionate one. His hands found their way down to her chest, cupping and kneading her as she wriggled. Rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger got a sharp hiss from her; a short smack on her arse bringing out a playful yelp. Her slick cunt ground against his cock and felt the life rush back into it.

"Told you," Rantaro said.

"That's the easy bit. How do you want me, stud?"

"Why don't you tell me? I'm sure your psychic powers can figure it out."

Sayaka smirked at him. Turning herself around, she pressed her back into his chest and her arse against his waist. His hands went back to her breasts while his tongue traced over her neck, a soft shiver running through her. A guiding hand brought his rock-hard cock back to her cunt, and he slid in with no resistance at all. It took a few awkward thrusts, and minor adjustments, before Sayaka hit her stride: slowly bouncing on his lap while he stroked her body. Rantaro's overly sensitive cock almost hurt, but it soon faded back to pure bliss.

Distracted by the world-famous singer squirming in his grasp, Rantaro didn't notice Mikan slip off the bed. He gasped as a wet tongue dragged itself up his balls. He glanced down to find her kneeling between his legs with a bright red face and pleading eyes.

"Guess it wasn't my mind you were reading, huh?" He whispered in Sayaka's ear.

She giggled, it quickly turning to a sharp cry as Mikan's tongue worked its way up to her clit. One hand grabbed the nurse's hair while the other curled on the bed. Sayaka shivered and moaned. Her hips rolled, pressing down on Rantaro and then up against Mikan's mouth. Mikan's tongue traced over both her cunt and Rantaro's shaft, dropping down to suck on his balls and drive him wild.

Despite having just cum, the two of them dragged him back to the edge. Rantaro groaned, biting his lip and holding back as much noise as he could. His fingers slipped into Sayaka's mouth, and she greedily sucked them. She trembled between Mikan's tongue on her slit and him tugging her nipples. Bucking and shuddering, Sayaka fell back and let his thrusts push her over the edge. His hand muffled her scream as her knees knocked together, her arse pushing back to take Rantaro as deep as she could.

Rantaro's own desperation kept him going; fucking Sayaka even as her body quivered with delight. Mikan sucked and licked his shaft and sack, the almost-ticklish sensation bubbling up into the unbearable pressure at his hilt. With a hiss, he threw himself over the edge. Another set of pulses, stronger than the last, knocked his mind out. Sayaka's cunt milked him for every last drop, helped along by Mikan's teasing. His brain short-circuited, his head buried in a quivering shoulder, and his breath caught.

By the time he came down, his limbs were like lead. His body burned, slick with sweat and stinking of sex. He breathed in the same smell from the slumped Sayaka, nuzzling against her neck. She mewled in his arms, and again as Mikan kissed up her stomach and to her lips. A soft, satisfied kiss. Rantaro smirked and pecked Mikan's cheek.

"So… how was the view down there?" He asked.

Mikan flushed bright red and mumbled incoherently.

"It was pretty good from up here, too." Sayaka panted. She slid off his cock and flopped back into his lap, arms curling around Mikan's waist. "Though, watching her ride you was great too."

He chuckled. "Shame you won't get an encore out of me."

"Aw, were we too much?"

"Just about enough, I think. Besides, you always have each other."

"True." Sayaka kissed Mikan's cheek.

"W-we should get dressed…" Mikan stammered. "It's a miracle no one came in and spotted us. Ah! Wh-what if they heard us and didn't come in? I-if they found out I-I was doing this they'd never-!"

It was Rantaro's turn to silence her with a kiss. "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the moment a little longer."

She looked away from them both, before snuggling up against Sayaka. Her messy purple hair stuck to her sweat-slick back. Sayaka giggled, peppering Mikan with kisses and squishing their chests further together. Rantaro gently stroked Mikan's hair, watching her melt into a little puddle of embarrassed relaxation. He could spend hours with them like this. How anyone could just fuck and run was beyond him; cuddling sealed the deal. And with two warm bodies to his… He settled in, hugging them both.

"So," He asked, "Is this going to be a one-time deal?"

"Do you want it to be?" Sayaka said.

"I'm still thinking about that. Wouldn't want to get in the way of anything."

"Well… why don't we keep it casual? For now, at least."

"Seems good to me. What about you, Mikan?"

Mikan hesitated. "M-maybe next time... w-we do it somewhere m-more private?"

"Aw, where's your adventurous side?" Sayaka teased.

"I think we saw it with that tongue action," Rantaro said.

Mikan whined and buried her head further into Sayaka's shoulder.


End file.
